ELIGEME
by wolfy odonell
Summary: tails, tiene celos de su amigo sonic, por que shadow es su novio, el lo ha querido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, que pasara cuando al fin se lo confiese, ¿perdera la amistad de sonic?,¿ y a quien eligira shadow? en estee extraño triangulo amoroso, lemmon yaoi, rated m, hecho para lady shadic, se lo debía LOL
1. choose me

ELIGEME

P.O.V. TAILS

-"Vaya que sonic, es algo presuntuoso, pero me ha hartado esta semana, shadow, shadow, shadow, es todo lo que ha dicho, desde que son novios, no es que no me alegre por él, pero…"

El zorrito amarillo caminaba hacia su hogar perdido en sus pensamientos... Llevaba un poco de material para hacer una investigación, cuando de pronto alguien choca con, haciendo que tire todo lo que llevaba

-Perdona… fue mi culpa, venia pensando en otras cosas

Se disculpó tails, por ser distraído, y al levantar su mirada, se encontró con los preciosos ojos rubí del erizo negro

-No te preocupes (ayudando a tails a recoger sus cosas)

Tails también se agacho para ayudarlo a recoger sus propias cosas, cuando solo faltaba un pequeño plano en rollo, sus manos se tocaron, haciendo que tails quitara sus mano rápida y nerviosamente.

-Yo lo recojo

dijo shadow divertido y ayudando a que se levantara el menor

-Gracias…

Dijo el zorrito algo ruborizado

-No hay de que, ¿a dónde te dirigías? Si no es indiscreción

-Iba a mi casa, necesitaba investigar algunas cosas…

-Ha ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?, se ve que estas sobrecargado con todo ese material

-¿lo harías?

-Por supuesto que sí (revolviendo el cabello de tails con una mano)

-¿Qué hay de sonic?

Dijo eso mientras shadow ya cargaba la mitad de sus cosas

-No creo que le moleste en lo absoluto, si ayudo a unos de sus amigos

-Pero…

-Acabamos de discutir…

-O yo… como lo siento

-No es tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte, ahora dime ¿por dónde vives?

-Dos calles más adelante

-Ok

Shadow y tails venían caminando, platicando sobre lo que él, pequeño de dos colas estudiaría, el zorrito se sentía bien a lado de shadow, más aun por que parecía que era el único, al que no parecía aburrir con su plática. Después de un rato ambos llegaron a la casa del zorro

-Pasa, por favor

Dijo el rubio, para que el moreno pasara hacia su casa

-Bien te dejo, parece que estarás muy ocupado con tus planos…

-Ok…

-Amenos, que te pueda ayudar en algo

-¿he? Bueno… no quisiera ser una molestia

-para nada, tu dilo y lo hare

-Bueno, podrías por favor, ¿dejarme revisar tu cuerpo?

-No le veo el problema, ¿pero para qué?

-Bueno, es que como eres muy atlético, parecido a sonic, quería ver que tanto puedo acelerar, su aerodinámica, para crear un traje que haga a las personas más fuertes, sin la necesidad de perder velocidad

-Ok, ¿Dónde me pongo?

-Siéntate un momento por favor en el sofá, en un momento wolf

-Está Bien

Con esto dicho, el pequeño zorrito de dos colas, corrió por un estetoscopio y un pequeño maletín, apenas los tomo regreso inmediatamente con shadow

-Ya regrese

-Ok ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bueno solo quédate tranquilo, revisare tu tórax

Tails poso su estetoscopio, en el pecho de shadow

-Dhhhht

Shadow hizo una expresión desagradable

-Paso algo

-Es solo que, esta algo frio

-O como lo lamento… pero no sé cómo calentarlo

-Solo lámelo un poco

-Pero… te llenare… de…

-No te preocupes, dije que te ayudaría ¿no es así?

-Si no lo deseas…

-Hazlo

Tails se ruborizo y lentamente lamio el estetoscopio, para que su calor bocal, tibiara el objeto metálico.

Y comenzó a pasar el estetoscopio, por el perfecto pecho de shadow, ciertamente tails se encontraba nervioso, pero sabía muy dentro de él, que nada sucedería, shadow amaba a su amigo sonic, y solo a él.

-Tails…

Justo en ese momento, levanto su rostro lentamente, se sentía extraño en ese momento, el solo ver tan de cerca el cuerpo de shadow lo hacía actuar de forma extraña

Shadow vio a tails sumamente ruborizado, estaba sudando un poco y su respiración estaba algo agitada

-¿Te sucede algo?

Poniendo una mano en la frente de tails, tal vez podría estar enfermo, tener fiebre, y apenas lo toco la mirada de tails se perdió en sus ojos y comenzó a temblar, viéndolo debajo de él, acabando de sentir su saliva recorrer lentamente su tórax, ciertamente era algo excitante, y ver su rostro en ese estado, le hacía sentir un deseo inexplicable

-tails…

Lentamente lo tomo del mentón y se acercó a su rostro poco a poco, hasta que se podía sentir la respiración de shadow en su rostro.Y justo antes de que sus labios se juntasen, shadow retrocedió un poco

-lo siento, eres el amigo de sonic y…

No espero sentir, los dulces labios, del tierno chico, rozar con los suyos, vaya que tails era excitante, esa lengua tan tibia era mejor de lo que se imaginaba, y sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar. Después de separarse un poco, para tomar aire, perdido en el momento tails comenzó a bajar, en un camino de besos y leves mordidas, por su cuello.

shadow sabía que estaba mal, que era el amigo de su novio, pero se sentía tan bien esa lengua tan cálida, era tan difícil o más bien imposible decirle que parara. shadow entrelazo sus manos con el pelo del pequeño, y sintiendo como cada vez bajaba, más y más de forma furtiva , por su parte tails sabía lo mismo, pero él amaba a shadow, no podía evitarlo, aunque sonic fuese su mejor amigo, no podía simplemente detener sus sentimientos por aquel erizo negro.

shadow ya se encontraba bastante excitado, y en cuanto sintió los suaves labios de tails, tocar su miembro, libero un gemido de impaciencia. Pareciera que fuese un hermoso sueño y al mismo tiempo la más horrorosa pesadilla. tails lamia, el pene de shadow, lubricándolo, disfrutando su sabor, mientras este solo, gemía ante cada contacto de su lengua con su virilidad, lentamente después de un tiempo, intento, introducirlo por completo a su boca, y succionarlo, chupando con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

En algunos puntos tails revelaba su inexperiencia, pero ciertamente, era bueno, pero lo que no sabía era que shadow era impaciente, y en un momento, con ambas manos presiono la cabeza de tails, para que fuera más rápido, haciendo que casi se atragantase con lo que chupaba, tan gustosamente, y liberando en la boca de tails, bastante pre semen, apenas sucedió esto, tails salió tosiendo un poco, por la brusca acción de shadow

-cof cof…

-lo siento, no debí hacer eso…

-shadow… me gustas, me has gustado desde siempre, y a pesar de que eres novio de sonic, no puedo evitar sentir, tanto amor por ti

-¿me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón

-Demuéstramelo

-¿Cómo?

Shadow tumbo a tials contra la alfombra del suelo, y lambio dos dedos un tiempo, para después bajarlo e intentar introducirlos en tails

-E… espera…

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Es solo… esta es mi primera vez

-Enserio, amo ser el primero

-Pero…

-Pensé que me demostrarías cuanto me amabas

Finalizo shadow, no recibiendo resistencia por parte de tails, y este inmediatamente, libero gemidos que parecían más de dolor que de placer, liberando pequeñas lágrimas hasta, cuando shadow, decidió que estaba listo para ser penetrado, pero justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono celular shadow, pero por el momento no se molestó ni en contestar.

En otro lugar sonic estaba marcando constantemente, al teléfono de su amante

-Demonios, shadow de verdad se enojó… pero… no podíamos seguir teniendo sexo a diario… yo también quiero pasear de su mano… hacer cosas dignas de novios… no solo servir para "eso" como si fuera una vil pros…

Justo antes de que terminara la oracion y al borde de las lágrimas, entro knukles a la habitación donde se encontraba sonic

-¡Hey, sonic!

Sonic hizo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas, y volteo a ver a knukles con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡Hey lento!

-Vaya vengo a visitarte y solo encuentro insultos

-Ya no te sientas mal, solo era una pequeña broma

-Hey que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo

-¿paseo?

-Bueno… solo si tú quieres… (bastante nervioso)

-Bueno, es que… shadow

-¿está aquí?

-No pero…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Qué tal si se enoja

-No me digas que te controla

Knukles toma de la mano a sonic y lo lleva a rastras

-Solo es un helado con tu amigo no sucederá nada

-Bueno… este… yo…

-O ¿es que no quieres salir conmigo?

-No es eso

-¿entonces?

Sonic vio su celular, y frunció un poco el ceño

-Tienes razón, iré por un helado

Diciendo esto, lanzo su celular y fue con knukles.

Mientras tanto en la casa de tails se encontraba un tails bastante perturbado, aun lloraba un poco, después de todo fue su primera vez

-¿sh..adow?

El moreno miro de reojo al rubiecito tirado en el suelo aun

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Este…bueno, por nada

-Ok, me tengo que ir

-¿te vas tan pronto?

-Si al parecer sonic me hablo y…

No paso ni un segundo, para que pronunciara otra palabra, cuando shadow sentía el abrazo de tails, detrás de el

-Te amo… no me dejes… he hecho todo esto por ti

Shadow se sentía confundido, en si solo pensaba usar a tails para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero se sentía extraño cuando decía palabras como esas, ese "te amo", era algo que se sentía muy diferente a cuando lo decía sonic, pero no por eso las palabras de Sonic eran menos especiales.

Bueno aquí mi patético y asqueroso intento de lemmon, este es el primer capítulo, así que solo es una entrada, a lo que viene, le prometí un fic a mi amiga lady shadic desde hace tiempo, pero mi seca imaginación , asquerosa no da para nada y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió esta cochinada, lady shadic, si no te gusto, lo borro y escribo otro, perdona pero ando oxidada en esto de escribir, me da mucha flojera… y bueno ya después subiré otro capítulo, no se me da muy bien el knuklesxtails pero veré que sale de mi intento, ettoo… bueno una vez más mil gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi


	2. me di cuenta

p.o.v. sonic

."Este día tan caluroso… vaya que me gustaría estar con shadow…"

Pensaba sonic mientras veía su helado derretirse frente a sus ojos, hasta que la voz de su amigo rojizo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada knukx…

-Es shadow… ¿verdad?

Las palabras del rojizo resonaron en la cabeza de chico de ojos verdes, ¿en verdad era tan transparente?

-… yo…

-No tienes que responderme… él es tu novio después de todo

-La tristeza en las palabras de knukles era bastante notoria

-Lo siento knukx… no estoy de humor…

Justo en ese momento, frente a ellos precio el erizo negro, dibujando una gran sonrisa en sonic y un ceño fruncido en knukles

-¡SHADOW!

Grito el erizo azul abalanzándose sobre su enamorado, justo en ese instante shadow sintió un fuerte dolor, al ver a su dulce amor frente a él, abrazándolo… señal de que estaba arrepentido por la pelea de hace poco, él estaba seguro de que no haría, lo que él hizo…

-Vaya, parece… que al fin se dignó a verte

Dijo el echidna rojo mirando fríamente al erizo negro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿tiene algún problema?

Pregunto fríamente shadow, lanzando una mirada asesina a knukles

-No en absoluto… ya me iba… adiós sonic

Se despidió el chico, algo triste y enfadado a la vez

-Adiós knukx

Dejando a la parejitas sola, después de despedirse de su amigo, sin dejar de abrazar al chico de negro, sentía las cálidas gotas estrellarse contra su hombro… ¿shadow estaba llorando"

-¿Sucedió algo amor?

Ante esta pregunta, shadow abrazo aún más fuerte a sonic, escapándose los leves gemidos, que haces al llorar"

-Lo… siento mucho…

Dijo, shadow entre sollozos, abrazando cada vez más fuerte a su amado

-O shadow… solo fue una tonta pelea, no es para tanto

Aunque las palabras de sonic, deberían apaciguar un poco la actitud, del mayor, parecía, que fueran las causantes de su llanto, justo en ese momento sonic empujo a shadow para liberarse de su abrazo, y tomándolo firmemente del mentón, viendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas, lo beso en un dulce y apasionado beso, para que pararan las lágrimas de shadow

-¿te encuentras mejor?

Pregunto Sonic, cuando finalizo su beso con shadow y este paro de llorar

-Lo… siento sonic… en verdad lo siento…

-No te preocupes amor…

Sonic limpiaba con su mano, los rastros de agua en las mejillas de shadow

-Pero…

El ojiverde , poso su dedo en los labios del moreno

-Shhhh… shadow, lo que importa es que te amo

El erizo oscuro, abrazo nuevamente a su alma gemela, con mucha fuerza

-Te amo sonic… ¿tú me amas?

-Claro que si tonto, no necesitas preguntármelo

Cada palabra que sonic decía, le hacía más difícil el no recordar la asquerosidad que había cometido, recientemente con uno de los mejores amigos de su novio… pero aun así, no diría que fue un error, por que el solo estar con tails le hacía sentirse bien, era realmente agradable el pequeño zorro, y al igual que sonic, de algún modo lo quería, pero el más que nadie sabía, que no debes amar a dos personas a la vez, y debería escoger…

-¿shadow?

-¿sí?

-¿Iríamos por un helado?, es que el mío lo tire cuando te vi…

-Por su puesto

Dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa, llevando de nuevo a su amado por un cono de helado

-Quiero uno de fresa

-Y yo uno de chocolate

Justo en ese momento, alguien grito fuertemente…

-¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!

Y en ese momento una pequeña erizita rosa abrazo a sonic con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que se le callera el helado a este, y un enojo por parte del moreno

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto el ojiverde apenas, amy aflojo su abrazo

-Lo dices como si no quisieras verme

-De hecho, lo dice así, porque así es, ¡suéltalo ahora mismo!

Dijo el ojirojizo, con una frialdad, que congelo a amy en un segundo

-Perdona… aun no me acostumbro a que ustedes sean pareja

Contesto amy bastante apenada, con un toque de miedo

-Pues vete acostumbrando zo…

Antes de que shadow finalizara su frase, sonic le tapó la boca y dijo

-¿a qué venias amy?

-O cierto…

La chica rosada saco una pequeña carta de su bolso

-Hoy le hare una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a vector, por su cumpleaños

-¿Vector?

-Si el cocodrilo del team chaotix, ¿lo recuerdas?

-O si…

-Ya invite a cream, y vainilla, además de la p**a de rougue, y a kunukles se la acabo de dar, él me dijo que estabas aquí… solo, por eso te abrase

-Asi que ese idiota e dijo eso ¿he?

Dijo shadow con una mirada que mataría del miedo a cualquiera

-He… shadow relájate, así es de bromista knukx

-Como sea… charmy prometió ayudarme, pero no sé si tails vaya a ir…

Inmediatamente, menciono el nombre de tails, y obtuvo la atención de shadow

-Tails no ira… ¿por qué?

Le pregunto sonic desconcertando a amy

-Si lo vi bastante deprimido el dia de hoy… de hecho lo vi llorando

-¿llorando?

Pregunto bastante preocupado sonic, mientras shadow sentía como un nudo en su garganta lo asfixiaba

-Si está bastante deprimido el chico… bueno nos vemos, aun me faltan silver y blaze

-Ok… amy, veo que será en 3 horas

-Aja.. los espero no falten

Con esto la pesada chica rosada se fue del lugar

-¿iras sonic?

Pregunto shadow, ocultando su conciencia, que se sentía bastante pesada en ese momento

-Si, lo hare… pero al parecer…

-¿al parecer…?

-Es tails… me preocupa mucho… tal vez debería visitarlo

Shadow sentía, que el mundo se le venía encima, estaba, apunto de romper en lágrimas de nuevo, su remordimiento era demasiado

-¿iras a verlo?

-Solo si no va a la fiesta, quiero estar este tiempo contigo

Sonic tomo de la mano al moreno, y lo beso en la mejilla rápidamente

-¿Vamos por un regalo para, el chico verde?

Shadow asintió levemente, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, y ambos corrieron al centro comercial, por un buen regalo, para el cocodrilo.

Ya de camino, hacia la casa del cocodrilo, llevaban un presente, envuelto en brillantes colores

-¿Crees que le gusten sus nuevos audífonos?

Shadow, se limitó a asentir, con una leve sonrisa

-¿sucede algo shadow?

-No... Nada

Apenas llegaron, tocaron la puerta y les abrió amy

-¡Al fin llegan!

-¿y tails vino a la fiesta?

La preguntade shadow desconcertó un poco a la pelirosa, y ojiverde, ya que era extraño que él se preocupara por las amistades de sonic

-Etto… si vino, está en la cocina

Rápidamente el moreno, y sonic , sacaron un suspiro de alivio

-Me alegro

Shadow sonrió, al igual que su novio, ambos entraron a la casa de vector y tomaron asiento juntos en el sofá, hasta que la pequeña voz de charmy grito

-¡AHÍ VIENE!

Justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces, y todos se escondieron inmediatamente, y al escucharse abrir la puerta, se podía escuchar los lascivos besos, que tenía el cocodrilo con el camaleón de color purpura

-¿Cuál será mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Dijo el cocodrilo sin percatarse aun de la presencia, de la gente presente

-vec..tor… espera

dijo el chico de ojos dorados, ya que con su hipersensibilidad de ninja, noto as respiraciones de los chicos, pero sin darle la más mínima importancia a sus palabras, y callándolo con sus besos, y cuando el camaleón bajo su mirada, y se sonrojo al ver el gran miembro erecto del reptil, frente a el

-Ve.. vector…

Dijo completamente sonrojado el camaleón sin, saber que decir

-¿te gusta amor?

La atmosfera de lujuria se apagó, con el leve grito ahogado de charmy

-¡So..sorpre..sa!

La mirada del cocodrilo se dirigió al interior de su hogar, y cuando prendió la luz, se encontró con miles de caras sonrojadas, vainilla tapando los ojos a su hija cream, amy muriéndose en su propio charquito d hemorragia nasal (XD manita arriba en facebook si le entendiste), y lo que respecta a los demás solo veían sin parar la entrepierna de vector sumamente sonrojados

A esta acción el de verde, tapo con sus manos su intimidad

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?!

Espio y vector, querían que la tierra se los comiera en ese momento

-Bueno queríamos festejarte

Dijo el rubio abejita algo ruborizado, y enojado a la vez

Como sea ahora vuelvo

Dijo vector corriendo súbitamente a su habitación

-¿y quien quiere pastel?

Rompió el silencio incomodo, vainilla mientras silver ponía algo de música para alegrar el ambiente, y empezaban a platicar y bailar, aunque charmy parecía de muy mal humor, en ese momento vector subió a su habitación para que cambiar su atuendo

Mientras.. sonic platicaba con blaze y comia pastel, noto que su amado erizo oscuro, no se encontraba su lado todo ese tiempo, así que decidió buscarlo

-¡Hey!, ¿amy no has visto a shadow?

-Si, acabo de ver, que entro al cocina

-Gracias

Sonic se dirigió a la cocina, para ver a su chico, pero escucho que platicaba con alguien

-¿Por qué lo abrazabas?

Esa voz del otro lado de la puerta era más que conocida para sonic

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? !aventarlo!

-Tal vez …(cruzando sus brazos molesto)

-Vamos no seas infantil tails… (beso) sabes que te amo, pero no puedo decírselo aun

El corazón de sonic dio un giro, inesperado, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, le dolía y no podía creer, que esas palabras salieran de la boca de shadow, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control, no podía moverse y se sentía devastado

-¿sonic te sucede algo?

Escucho la voz del echidna, pero no pudo hacer nada, más que huir del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido posible

-¡sonic!

Grito knukles , iría tras él, pero era más que ovio que jamás lo alcanzaría, y frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta de la cocina , para encontrarse a tails tomando la cabeza de shadow y robándole un beso

-Tu…

El beso de ellos se fue interrumpido por las palabras del echidna rojo

-¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

Y aquí el segundo capitulo hecho en un momento rápido, donde no he hecho la tarea y entro en media hora a la escuela LOL, NO ME MATEN LLEGANDO DE LA ESCUELA JURO QUE LO EDITO, PERO ESQ TENGO PRISA, Y YA QUERIA ESCRIBIRLO , JEJEJEE BUENO HAY ESTA MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO , no puedo creer que a la gente le gustara este feo fic, jejeje pero eso me alegra mucho, ¿reviews? ¿Criticas?¿amenazas? ¿Acosamiento? ¿Tomatazos? Aquí en abajito donde dice que postees tus reviews XD


End file.
